warhammer40kfandomcom-20200222-history
Exorcist-class Grand Cruiser
The Exorcist''-class Grand Cruiser''' is a ''Vengeance''-class Grand Cruiser variant that was originally developed as a long-range patrol vessel, capable of self sufficiency for long periods of time away from fleet support. Usually operating with two or three squadrons of Escorts, Exorcists were often posted to the far-flung corners of the Imperium to patrol the edges of the Eastern Fringe and into the galactic Halo Stars. History The Exorcist was originally developed for long range patrols, capable of extended self sufficiency. Operating with a handful of Escorts, Exorcists brought the Imperial flag to far-flung corners of the galaxy. However, over the millennia the Exorcist has been replaced by ships such as the ''Mars''-class Battlecruiser, though some were kept on in reserve fleets or requisitioned for long patrols. This falling out of favour has meant that many Exorcists have ended up in the hands of Rogue Traders, who find their self-sufficiency and large hanger bays quite useful for their needs. Beyond the light of the Imperium, a vessel capable of long cruises and able to defend itself is quite useful, and the rugged Exorcist fits the bill well. Some of the Exorcists were kept on by fleets on the fringes of the Imperium, to plough the long lonely patrol routes into the galactic halo. Many Exorcists were used as colonial transports. The entire penal colony of Brandt 764 was moved en masse by Exorcist Grand Cruisers to populate and work Tora Alpha, a world beyond the Eastern Fringe, discovered by (and named after) the famous Rogue Trader Foulway Tor. The Exorcist squadron, led by the starship named the Light of Ascension, was then used as convoy escorts for the ore transports returning to the Imperium, and played a major part in the defence of the star system when it was attacked and eventually overrun by a Tyranid Hive Fleet. Notable Exorcist-class Grand Cruisers *'''''Kingmaker - The Kingmaker was an Exorcist-class Grand Cruiser that turned Renegade and went over to the service of Chaos and the Black Legion. The Kingmaker once served in Battlefleet Scarus and took part in the Gothic War. However, its proud eight-thousand-year history of service ended when the Kingmaker disappeared while on patrol around Agripinaa in the late 41st Millennium. The Grand Cruiser was thought to have been lost, but it appeared four Terran years later as part of a Black Legion fleet that destroyed an Imperial convoy between Cadia and Belis Corona. Afterwards, the ''Emperor''-class Battleship Pax Imperialis was charged with destroying the Kingmaker and this began a two solar month pursuit that ended in the asteroid belts of the Crinan System. Though normally a grand cruiser would be no match for a battleship, the Kingmaker had been corrupted by the power of Chaos and managed to hold out long enough for reinforcements to arrive. This caused the Pax Imperialis ' commander, Vice Admiral Chanke, to order a retreat. While the battleship was able to escape, it was forced to leave behind its voidcraft that been launched to deliver the final blow to the Kingmaker. When the 13th Black Crusade began, the Kingmaker was among the Black Fleet's warships that attacked the Imperial forces defending Cadia. It was there that the grand cruiser clashed with the Pax Imperialis once again, but this time it was the Kingmaker that was forced to retreat, after the battleship severely damaged it. However, when Cadia was lost to Chaos, the Imperial forces escaped from the Cadian System and it is not known what became of the Kingamker. Dimensions *'Hull:' 7.3 kilometres long, 1.1 kilometres abeam at fins approximately. *'Class:' Exorcist-class Grand Cruiser. *'Mass:' Approximately 37 megatonnes. *'Crew:' Approximately 112,000 crew. *'Acceleration:' 1.99 gravities maximum sustainable acceleration. Sources *''Battlefleet Gothic Magazine'' 4, pg. 3 *''Rogue Trader: Battlefleet Koronus'' (RPG), pg. 21 *''Cadia Stands'' (Novel) by Justin D. Hill, Part 3, Ch. 14 *''Battlefleet Gothic Armada'', pg. 16 es:Crucero Acorazado Clase Exorcista Category:E Category:Cruisers Category:Imperial Navy Category:Imperial Spacecraft Category:Imperium Category:Spacecraft Category:Rogue Traders